


Jason Brown's winter olympian girl

by Jasonbskatesgirl



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M, Lot's of surprises, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonbskatesgirl/pseuds/Jasonbskatesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Brown is now 19 years old and Rachael Hoffman is now 18 years old. And the 2014 winter olympic games in Sochi Russia are just around the corner. But first the Boston U.S. nationals and then Jason finding out that Rachael is on the USA olympic team with him. </p><p>Jason's short program music. Question of you.<br/>Jason's long program music reel around the sun.</p><p>Rachael's Short program music Foot Loose<br/>Rachael's long program music Evacuate the dance floor.<br/>Rachael's plan b long program music Melt like ice by her band Bleeding Hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2014 U.S. nationals in Boston

**Author's Note:**

> Time for the 2014 U.S. nationals in Boston and Rachael and Jason have know idea that their gonna be back together by the end of nationals. Then they both find out that their both on team USA. So enjoy. P.s. in this fanfiction Jason Brown dyed his hair dark blue before leaving for the winter olympic games in Sochi Russia

Emma and I arrive in Boston MA for the 2014 U.S. nationals. I have a flash back of the last time I saw Jason. Hope he doesn't know I'm hear, I say to Emma. Just as I say theose words I see Jason and Kori. Did Jason dye his hair dark blue, I ask as Jason turns my way. EEEP, I say running and hiding from him. When are you gonna woman up and not be scared of the fact that you made a mistake when you had to break up with Jason?! Kori looks our way and smiles. Lady's short program. I can't do my program with Jason watching me. Jason was far to busy talking to even notice me. Men's long program. Jason skated his heart out. The Olympic Committee had made me an honorary team U.S.A Olympian. After the medal ceremony, I was about ready change out of my free skate outfit when I hear, Well Rachael don't you look beautiful wearing that platinum medal. Joshua, I say spinning on my toes to see him standing there. Joshua pinned against the wall. Josh what the fucking hell. Rember the promis you made me the night we had sex that you would be mine forever. And let's not forget about our daughter that Damon and his partner adopted. I look away from Joshua. This is not what I planned on doing. Joshua trys to kiss me but I push him awayfrom me. She's happy with them so leave her out of this and Jason is never gonna find out about that because you'll never tell him Joshua. Or really Rachael. What if I were to send him the DNA test?! You wouldn't do that would you?! Yes I would do that Rachael. Meanwhile Jason is walking towards the changing room. I mange to call out Jasons name. Jason feels those same feeling from the masquerade skate party. Every else happen so fast that I didn't have time to ask what just happened. But now I find myself against the wall behind me and this time its Jason kissing every visible square inch of creamy white skin he can find. He stopped kissing me and sighed. I bit my lip nervously as Jason turned away from me. Then I find the nerve to grab his hand and pull him against me I reached behind him and the ponytail comes undone. Jason shakes his hair out and presses himself against me till I'm sure that I can feel something hard against my thigh. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this to happen, Jason said as his riverdance green eyes roam over my body a couple of time's. I don't know what happened but suddenly I was back at the hotel that Jason was staying at laying on the hotel bed panting hard while Jason was laying next to me gasping for air. Jason pulls me against him and kissed my forehead. We're finally back together I say as we fall asleep not even bothering to get redressed. Both of us now team USA olympians. The next morning I wake up to the sound of a shower going. Then ten minutes later I hear the bathroom door open and I quickly pretend to still be sleeping. Then I feel the bed sink a little and open my eyes again and see that Jason has a towel wrapped around his waist as he runs his fingers through his dyed dark blue hair. I smile and crawl up behind him and whisper in his ear how hot he looks after a shower. Jason turns and pushes me down and we're going at it again. I manage to moan out" What happened to the sweet 19 year old that I know and love?! He'll be back when he's needed , don't worry!


	2. hot in Sochi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just be glad that I'm only telling you about Rachael and Jason kissing and not telling you everything that their doing after kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again just be glad that I'm not going into detail about what Rachael and Jason are gonna be doing after kissing.

_**First night in Sochi Russia** _

_Oh my god we're in Sochi Russia Jason said smiling at me as the Bleeding Hearts jet landed at the Sochi Russia airport. Now remember Jason you and I have a room together I say as we headed over to the hotel. Once we're at the hotel. Jason runs to the bathroom then comes back wearing his work out outfit black muscle shirt and electric blue shorts with white stripes on the sides of them. Why did he have to wear that now?! My coach Emma Johnson and Jason's coach Kori Ade both roll their eyes because they've both seen what Jason's work out outfit dose to me. Polinea Edmonds Gracie Gold Ashley Wagner Meryl Davis and Charlie White also known what Jason's work out outfit dose to me and quickly go check into the hotel. Even Emma and Kori quickly check into the hotel and to their rooms. Meryl yells over her shoulder, Jason if you so much as to hurt Rachael I will hunt you down. Me to Charlie said in agreement with Meryl. Jason and I check into the hotel and head up to our room. Once inside the hotel room I push Jason against the wall. Seriously do have to wear your work out outfit right now Jason, I as my hands wonder down his body stopping at the rim of his electric blue shorts and running a finger along the rim. Then I take a step back. Wait a minute. Did you plan on doing this?! Jason gives me a susive yet innocent look before disregarding his black muscle shirt. Dam you I say just as Jason undose his ponytail letting his dyed dark blue hair fall to his shoulders. Now don't over think what I'm gonna do next. Jason pickes me up bride style and carries me over to the hotel bed. I love you Jason says before we start kissing. The makeout session lasted about an hour. Another hour later. First night in Sochi Russia might be the best night ever Jason said as I snuggle into him and yawn happily._


	3. figure skating team event and Jason's first self doubt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my ponytails Jason for the first time ever is doubting himself once he realizes that there gonna be people from around the world watching him skate but Rachael helps him find his fire again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You woke me up No longer tired with you I feel Inspired You have me find my fire. Lyric from new classic from another Cinderella story. P.s. the score that Rachael gets for her free skate happens to be her birthday 5/25/95.

_It's the morning after the opening ceremonies for the 2014 winter olympic games. Jason and I were walking towards the dinning hall. We were both still sleepy from the after party. The figure skaters are sitting at a table next to a beautiful stained glass window. Jason and I grab breakfast and head over to the table. The team figure skating event is this week and we've gotta bring our A game Meryl said. Good thing we have a secret weapon. Rachael's free skate routine will leave the judges breathless Jason said as he leaned in and kissed me. We all know why you want Rachael to skate to her bands song melt like ice, because it makes you melt like ice Jason, Charlie said rolling his eyes. The entire table starts laughing when they see Jason turn a deep red._

_The first night of the team figure skating event was ice dancing. Meryl and Charlie killed it out on the ice. You guys killed it out there I said happily as Meryl said Charlie came back to sit with the rest of the figure skate team. Your next Jason I say as we all head back to the hotel._

**_Day two of figure skating team event men's_ **

_Our usual table by the stained glass window was very talkative when Jason and I sat down with them. Jason's gonna kill it with his riverdance routine tonight. Jason suddenly fell silent when the table started talking about how he'd leave the judges breathless. Meanwhile in Jason's head. I don't know if I can skate my riverdance routine with the entire world watching me, I said to the 7 year old version of myself. He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder and told me that I'd be great no matter what happens on the ice tonight. I can see that Jason was doubting himself because he's chewing on his lip. I take his hand in mine and smile at him. Jason drops my hand and gets up from the table. I could see he had a doubting look in his green eyes as he walked away from the table. Once Jason was out of ear shot I told the table why I thought Jason was doubting himself. I think he's scared to perform in front of the entire world. Or maybe he doesn't think he'll do his best on the ice. So what are we going to?! All we can do is hope that Jason will get his confidence back before the men's team event tonight. The day seemed to go by quickly and now it was time for the men's team event. Jason come over here for a second. Jason skated back to me and I pulled him in and we kissed. I pulled away from him and go back to sit with his coach Kori Ade.She smiles at me. I hoped that kiss would help Jason skate and give him the confidence he needed. Jason skated to the middle of the ice rink and got into his starting position. Now it's time for what Jason is thinking about while he's skating._

_My heart is beating like crazy as my free skate music starts playing. I got this, I hope. Triple Axel and oh crap not gonna make the 3rd turn. Oh I did make the 3rd turn. Glad that move is out of the way. The intro ends and now it's time to make that river dance. I can feel the adrenalin and the confidence kiss Rachael gave me rushing thought my vains" AND THERE'S NO STOPPING ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The ice rink erupted into claps and cheers as I go flying through the air. The song is almost over but I'm not done yet. I close my eyes hope and pray that I can do this jump. I've only worked on it  a couple of time's and now it's time to see if I can stick the landing. I run then I can feel the rush of air hit my face and then 1 turn 2 turns 3 turns and come on JASON YOU CAN DO IT 4 complete turns. I opened my eyes again and I'm back on ice_ _with the entire arena giving me a standing ovation. I can't believe that I did an unplanned quad jump for the first time ever. When I get back to the rest of the figure skate team, I'm showered with kisses from Rachael who then sits in my lap as the team waits for my score to come back. The score for Jason Brown is 100.54! The entire team erupes into applause from behind me and once again I'm showered with even more kisses from Rachael. I love you so much Jason, I hear Rachael say in between kisses._

**_Day three of the figure skate team event lady's._ **

_I'm woken up when I feel Rachael's fingers in my hair and she's softly singing the song" **If I die tomorrow** " by Far East Movement featuring Bill Kaulitz of german rock band Tokio Hotel. If I die tomorrow that means that we have the night of our lives, she sings in my ear softly. I smile and kiss her forehead happily. We're all sitting at the same table by the stained glass window eatting breakfast and now we're talking about Rachael's free skate routine to her bands song Melt Like Ice. Tomorrow night is the pears skating event. Don't remind me Polinea said rolling her eyes. But you aren't doing any of the team figure skating events. I know but the pears skating event is similar to the team ice dancing event._

_It was now finally time for the ladies team figure skating event. Gracie Polinea Meryl Ashley Charlie My coach Kori Ade and Rachael's coach Emma Johnson and I were all sitting with Rachael as she was getting ready for her free skate routine to her bands song Melt Like Ice. Then we all hear please welcome to the ice Rachael Hoffman. And we all cheer for her as loud as we can. And just when I don't think that I can get turned on I get turned on. Now the everybody's looking at where my hands are. Seriously Jason Meryl and Charlie say just as Rachael hits her end pose. And she skates back to the rest of us smiling as we all give her a group hug. The score for Rachael Hoffman is 525.95._

**_Winning bronz_**

_We won bronz Meryl said happily as we're all walking towards the the place where wi'll be getting our medals. I'm wearing a dress that my personal fashion designer Lindzay Summers made for the Heart Bleeders tour. The top is cream coloured the middle is dark blue the bottom is cream coloured with dark blue flowers. Once inside the place where the medal ceremonie will be televised we're given shiver team USA jackets to wear for the medal ceremonie. We all walk out on to the stage and revise our bronz medals. Jason and I have tears in our eyes as we're given our bronz medals. Tonight was the most amazing night of our lives and I'll never forget it ever!!!!!!!!!!_


	4. How could this happen pore Rachael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This really did happen to me infact my mom and I found out about it yesterday and it made me wanna pay tribute to my aunt Carrie. She committed suicide by hanging herself. I loved my aunt Carrie alot so prepare to have the tissue ready cause chapters 4 & 5 will have you sobbing. P.s. I've been listening to Cyndi Lauper Time After Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest In Peace aunt Carrie rest in peace. Love you lots wish you didn't have to end your life that way. May you always be watching over my cousins and my Uncle Rudy. Lot's of love Rachael Hoffman.

It was a rainy day in Sochi Russia Jason and I were talking to my mom Julie viva Skype. Hey Rachael can I talk to you in private. Sure mom, I said grabbing my phone and heading out to the grassy lawn outside of the hotel. By the time I got out of the hotel grassy lawn the rain had stopped. Ok mom, what did you wanna tell me?! Rachael it's about your aunt Carrie. Ok what did she do this time?! Your aunt Carrie committed suicide by hanging herself. At that moment my heart sank and my phone fell out of my hand. The tears were now falling faster than I could stop them. I fell to the grassy lawn. My mom tuned back to face Jason. She had that look of sadness and fear in her eyes. What did you tell Rachael Jason asked. I'll tell you after you go find her. Jason jumped up from the hotel bed and ran out to the grassy lawn to find me curled up into a ball crying my eyes out. Jason took my hand and pulled me back to my feet and kissed my forehead. Then Meryl had came out of the hotel only to find me sobbing into Jason's arms. Jason what did you do, she asked me as Rachael continued crying. I didn't do anything Meryl, Rachael just got some bad news from her mom. Meryl escorted Rachael back to the hotel and up to our room. Jason picked up my phone from the grassy area that I dropped it in. Hi Julie tell me everything. Ok Jason so do you remember meeting Rachael's aunt Carrie?! Yeah I remember meeting Rachael's aunt Carrie right before we left for Sochi. Well here's the thing. Just yesterday I walked into her house because we were gonna talk about the new Bleeding Hearts album that the girls have been working on for the past few months. Well when I walked into her house. I saw lot's of police officers rushing in around. Ok so what happened to her aunt Carrie?! Well one of the police officers escorted me to her art room. And that's when I saw her hanging from the balcony that leads to the room where she'll usually be working on new music for the band. Jason's heart sank but he kept asking questions. One of the police officers handed me a bunch of letters that she wrote a couple weeks before you and Rachael left for Sochi Russia. The one that I got explained why she committed suicide. She wrote that she felt alone and depressed about her divorce from her long time husband John Davis and had nothing to live for anymore. Then Julie told Jason the most heartbreaking story ever. My husband Daniel and I really wanted to have children. But I couldn't have any because my reproductive organs had to be removed when I was 19 due to a syst. So Daniel and I asked my childhood friend Carrie Munstat to help us have a child of our own . She said yes and 9 months later Rachael was born. 5 years later Carrie taught her how to play keytar and that's how she started her band Bleeding Hearts. Carrie was dubbed tour manager for the bands first tour and made sure that Rachael could keep competing in figure skating events with Emma Johnson. Then Rachael and Emma went to the figure skating convention/conference in Washington D.C. Jason felt his heart beating fast as Julie told him more about Rachael's aunt Carrie. A week before the figure skating convention/conference started, Carrie had suggested that Rachael and Emma go to the convention/conference in Washington D.C. so that Rachael could make new friends and just feel like a normal 9 year old girl who didn't have autism spectrum disorder. So your saying that Rachael's aunt Carrie is the reason why Rachael and I meant, Jason asked?! Yes that's what I'm saying Jason.


	5. A final goodbye to aunt Carrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Rachael to say good bye to her aunt Carrie. The figure skate team are going with her back to Portland Oregon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest In Peace aunt Carrie rest in peace.

It was the day after the 2014 winter olympic games ended. The figure skate team was all on the Bleeding Hearts jet was now on its way to Portland Oregon for what is to be a final goodbye to my aunt Carrie. The mode was sombre as the plane landed at Airport Emma and Kori were both making sure that Jason and I were together at all times cause they both knew that Rachael was deeply upset about her aunt Carrie's death. Two limo buses took us to the funeral service was at the Sunset river church. Family had to be sitting up front. My mom and dad ran and hugged me. Then they hugged Jason. The coffin that my aunt Carrie was inside of was decked out in her favorite colors Pink Purple and gold. Jason took my hand and we walked towards the front of the church and took our seats. My pastor Tara Wilkens septed onto the stage. Friends and Family of Carrie Munstat we are gathered here today at the Sunset river church to say good. Carrie was an amazing woman who not only helped Rachael Hoffman start her band Bleeding Hearts but as also written there hit songs such as What's It To You, Bring back the light, Kiss me in the rain and many more songs. Now I'd love for everybody to welcome the band up to the stage to play lean on me. The band got up to the stage and started the song. Everybody started singing along with the band. After the song ended. Tara came back onto the stage. And now we will have everybody come up and say their final goodbye to Carrie Munstat. They then opened the casket which was unfortunately right in front of Jason and I. The figure skate team escorted me up to the casket and my heart dropped from my body like a rock in the river. I fell to my knees and started crying harded then I had been in the last two weeks sense getting the news from my mom. Jason had to pick me up and carry me out of the church. Meryl knew how I felt about seeing my aunt Carrie in the casket like that. She held me in her arms for awhile then Jason came and held me for the rest of the service. Then we headed to the cemetery where my aunt Carrie would be barred at. Jason and I didn't stick around for to long. Then I got a call from Bill Kaulitz of german rock band Tokio Hotel he heard about my aunt Carrie and wanted me and Jason to come spend a few weeks in Germany with the band so I could get away from the fact that my aunt Carrie was gone for good and I could just enjoy some time with my thoughts.


	6. Surprise #1 one life lost another life gained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I as well as the rest of you can now blame my autism for this.

There's no way, I say from the bathroom. Hailey, I call from the bathroom again. What, she replied from my bed. I think its time to visit Dr. Elmwood. Your guynatalagust?! Duh, I say back to her. Hailey didn't ask anything else after that. Alright, she'll see us at 1:30, Hailey called from my bed. 1:30 seemed like it took forever to get here. Why does your favorite movie Look Who's Talking come to mind to right now Rachael, Hailey said laughing. I turned towards her and she instantly stopped laughing. Am I, I ask Dr. Elmwood nervously. She smiles at me and the news that I've been waiting to hear makes me groan. Great, I'm 18 and pregnant. Not the first thing I wanted but its a start.


	7. Time To Tell Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes Rachael is gonna tell Jason the news

Mandatory movie night Jason , I yell from our bedroom. I didn't know that movie night was mandatory. Well tonight it is. Wait a minute, you told me that mandatory movie nights were reserved for when you have big news to tell somebody. I pull Jason down onto our bed. Just watch the movie with me Jason. Halfway through my favorite movie Look Who's Talking. I paused the movie and turn towards Jason. Alright, why are we watching this?! Cause I'm 3 weeks pregnant with your child. Things seemed to be going well cause after I said that Jason pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead while resting his hand on my belly. Wait, do our parent's know?! I already told them. Both mine and yours. So how did mine take the news?! I lean in and kiss Jason happily. Dose that tell you?! Yes it does.


	8. special delivery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay Its Jason's 20th birthday. With a very special delivery. Yeah I'm talking about the birth of Jalyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter.

Present #1 A concert from Jennifer Lopez. 

 

Alright Jason close your eyes and don't open them, I say take his hand and happily lead him out to the big outdoor concert area. Ok Jason you can open your eyes now. Jason slowly opens his eyes and standing their right in front of him was his favorite singer and songwriter Jennifer Lopez. Hey Jason, I heard that today is your birthday. He's star struck. Jason finally after what seems like an eternity walks up to Jennifer Lopez and she gives him a hug. A couple hours later. Wasn't that concert from Jennifer Lopez fun?! Yeah it was Rachael. After Lunch and more awesome present's we were having dinner with Jason's family. Lots of story's about Jason were being told and laughter was heard all around the table. Alright Jason Its time for your next present. We all walk over to the Night Owls club for a Jason Brown fan party. Welcome to your very own fan party. 

I didn't wanna tell Jason that I've been feeling some pain in my belly cause I just thought it was Jalyn kicking. Dr. Elmwood was sitting with me when I felt something wet where I was sitting at. Then  the pain gor worse. Dr. Elmwood got up and grabbed the microphone from the D.J. Hi, I have an announcement to make. Jason your gonna be a daddy tonight.

Later at the hospital. Whoa your gonna be a daddy on your birthday how exciting is that. Gracie said smiling at Jason. Dr. Elmwood came out of Rachael's hospital room with a concerned look on her face. Jason didn't like that look to much. Jason can I speak with you. Sure, Dr. Elmwood. There's a problem with Jalyn. Jason suddenly felt his heart sink. Well what's wrong with her?! She has the unbealocord wrapped around her neck and we have to do a c-section now. Go change into these scrubs and then meet me back here. I come out to meet Dr. Elmwood wearing blue scrubs. Can I go tell everybody what's going on?! I'll do that for you Jason. Thanks Dr. Elmwood. 9:35 p.m. Rachael and I hear Jalyn's first cry and smile happily at each other. 


	9. Jalyn's lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason sings to Jalyn.

Jalyn was fussing and Rachael needed her rest. So I got up from my side of our bed and grabbed a freshly made bottle from the mini fridge in Jalyn's nursery and placed it on the side table next to the rocking chair. Hey little cutie, I say carefully taking Jalyn out of her crib and settling down in the rocking chair before grabbing the bottle from the side table. Jalyn loves it when I sing to her while feeding her. So here goes nothing. 

This pretty planet spinning through space, Your garden your harbor your holy place. Golden sun going down. Gentle blue giant spin us around. All through the night. Safe till the morning light. 

That song usually works like a charm but when I look down at Jalyn. She's still wide awake and starting to fuss again. Looks like I'm gonna be here awhile. Time to break out one of my favorite Jewish songs that Ribi Allison Manson taught me. The song she taught me is called. The Whole World Is A Very Narrow Bridge. 

The whole world is a very narrow bridge. A very narrow bridge. A very narrow bridge. 

The whole world is a very narrow bridge. A very narrow bridge. 

And the main thing to recall is not to be afraid. Not to be afraid at all. 

And the main thing to recall is not to be afraid at all. 

Its been awhile since I've sang in Hebrew. But it was worth it. I look down at Jalyn. She's asleep. I smile and kiss her forehead. Sweet dreams cutie pie, I say and put her back in her crib. 

  



	10. Jalyn's lullaby  part 2 @the 2015 USA figure skating national championships in Greensboro North Carolina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea time for the 2015 USA figure skating national championships in Greensboro North Carolina. With a now month old Jalyn Elizabeth Miranda Brown. With some moments in which a sleepy Jason Brown during nationals as to get Jalyn to go back to sleep with a special song that he's sang to her before she even had ears to listen with . The song is the same one that Jason did a gala skate to back in 2011/ 2012. The song is called A Drop In The Ocean by Ron pope. Bill Kaulitz of German rock band Tokio Hotel even sang the song to Jalyn in German and is her god father along with family friend Arsenio Hall. Rachael also gives Jason a hand job on the plane while he's trying to write his blog for the Icenetwork website.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING extreme cuteness and Jason being adorkable with Jalyn.

Here we all are at the L.A.X airport at 5:30 A.M. Rachael is sleeping and I'm playing with Jalyn. Jalyn is a month old now but she still doesn't sleep though the night. Kori wakes Rachael up and we all get on the plane. Jalyn's baby carrier is sitting in the seat next to the window. Seatbelts were being buckled and the plane is now taxting off to Greensboro North Carolina. I've got my laptop in my lap when suddenly I feel Rachel's hand going into my gray sweat pants and gently start to play with my cock while I'm trying to write my blog for the Ice network website. As Rachael continues to play with my cock I start getting that feeling that I'm gonna cum at any minute if Rachael doesn't stop playing with my cock. But it feels so good right now and I kind of don't want her to stop. Rachael I whisper softly as I look at her with half closed eyes. Getting a hand job on the plane may not be very romantic but it will have to do. Rachael presses her thumb to the slit of my cock while gently squeezing the head. God this felt so good. I can tell that Rachael is enjoying giving me a hand job. Your enjoying this aren't you Jason x Rachael whispers in my ear. I'm trying my hardest not to moan because if I do Kori will know what Rachael and I are doing right now. I feel my cum hitting the inside of my Mickey mouse boxers and Rachael pulling her hand out of my gray sweat pants. Her hand covered in my cum. Rachael grabs a wetwipe from Jalyn's diaper bag and cleans my cum off of her hand. Whoa I think I released a month and a half's worth of cum on to your hand Rachael, I say as I grab a clean pair of boxers and sweat pants from my carry on bag and head to the airplane lavatory to change out of my gray sweat pants and Mickey mouse boxers. As soon as we land in Denver Colorado for a two hour layover Rachael gets Jalyn out of her baby carrier and starts nursing her and then changes her diaper and outfit for the next leg of our journey to Greensboro North Carolina. Jason, do I want to know what made you change your pants on the plane, Kori asks me. Probably not Kori, I say back to her as I look over at Rachael and start to blush slightly. We've been in Greensboro North Carolina for almost two days now. Yesterday afternoon I drew 18th for the men's short program. The senior men figure skaters skate at 4:30 P.M. and. Rachael has started taking her sleeping pill again and when she takes it she's hard to wake up. So here I am up at 6:35 A.M. and Rachael is still out like a light. Jalyn's already been up about five times already being since her sleep schedule is off. I've fed Jalyn changed her diaper and outfit about 4 times. But this fifth time that she's been up has been hard to get her to go back to sleep again. After singing all of the usual songs that would have Jalyn sleeping by failed to put her to sleep I decided to take her out to the hotel living room. I sit down on the couch and hold Jalyn in my arms. I've got one last song that might get her to fall asleep again. I've sang this to Jalyn before she was born and right after she was born too. The song is called A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope. 

_A drop in the ocean a change in the weather I was praying that you and me might end up together it's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert because I'm holding you closer than most  cause you are my heaven._

_Its Friday night and I'm in my short program outfit. Rachael Kori Jalyn and Rohene are all in the Kiss & Cry. I'm doing my warm ups. _


End file.
